PTL 1 describes an operation device of in-vehicle equipment which superimposes and displays, on a head up display (HUD), the operation menu of the in-vehicle equipment and the projected image of the driver's hand placed on the operation unit, and thereby allows the driver to operate the operation unit white viewing the projected image to simplify and facilitate the selection operation of the in-vehicle equipment so that such operation will not interfere with the diving of the vehicle.